Vuelta a la tortilla
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Tras una disputa con Akane, Ranma sale detras de ella dejando sola a Shampoo. La china planea una venganza que no le sale como ella desea.


Era una calurosa tarde, y en el Neko- haten una chinita pensaba en su Airen. Miró el reloj y vió que era la hora en la que Ranma volvía a casa de la escuela, además la familia Tendo salieron hace dos dias a ver a Nabiki que estaba en Tokyo por la universidad.

Eso dejaba la casa de los Tendo solo para ella y su prometido. Pero una chica de ojos marrones y cabello azulado pasó por su mente, ella, ella era el único estorbo en esa casa, sabía que su airen no la amaba pero tenía todo el derecho sobre el al igual que ella.

Pero Akane la " chica violenta" era lo que menos importaba lo importante era pasar tiempo con el chico, así que cojiendo su bicicleta salió en busca de Ranma.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Ranma y Akane caminaban hacia la casa, estarian solos por una semana y eso los ponia nerviosos, pues su fallida boda aun estaba muy reciente. El chico encima de la verja la miró, era muy linda, Akane sabía sacarse provecho aun sin proponérselo. Podia enamorar a cualquiera, y vaya que si era facil enamorarse.<p>

Pero que decía, si estaban peleados, era una violenta y una marimacho, mira que despertarle chocando dos platillos. ¡Casi me da un infarto! además es fea ¡ Já! quien se fijaría en Akane cuando el tenía Ukyo o...

RRING RIIN

Una bibcleta se chocó con su cabeza

...Shampoo...- dijo el joven dolorido - quítate de encima

La china se arrojó a los brazos del joven - Ni hao airen shampoo echar mucho de menos.

- Shampoo quítate de encima.

Akane harta del espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos frunció el ceño- panda de degenerados me estan avergonzando.

- niña violenta hacer favor a Shampoo , shampoo ir hoy a casa de airen así que no querer verte por allí, ¿ quedar claro?

Akane casi explota de rabia ¿qué se creia? queria quedar con SU prometido en SU casa...

- Shampoo la casa es de Akane...- dijo Ranma

-¿ Es qué querer ir con ella en vez de conmigo? - preguntó haciendo pucheros.

- ¡ no ! por dios yo no quiero nada con Akane pero es su casa...

Akane le dió un bofeton y la vio llorar, no le había dicho nada fuera de lo común y le había pegado, jamas lo había echo, bueno si pero jamás le pegó una bofetada por una cosa así siempre le daba con su mazo... esto escamó a Shampoo.

- Si quieres estar con ella largate de MI casa. No te quiero ver

Akane salió corriendo, la china vió a Ranma tocarse la mejilla y correr detrás de la chica mientras le gritaba desesperado que le escuchase.

Shampoo frunció el ceño otra vez mas, Akane había conseguido que Ranma fuera detras de ella como un perrito, dejándola a ella sola. Pero bueno la venganza es dulce, y se vengaría sorprendiendo a Akane en la mañana.

La china sonrió ante la posible visión de estar durmiendo abrazada con Ranma mientras se besaban y se decían cuanto se amaban, y entonces llega ella a despertarle y los ve y llora suplicándole a Ranma que no la dejara mientras el la rechazaba y le juraba amor eterno a ella, que se burlaba de una Akane arrodillada llorando.

Con esos lindos pensamientos subió en su bicicleta, y se fue al restaurante para poder ir a dormir con su "esposo" y darle una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Shampoo estaba subida en un árbol , cuando vió apagarse las luces esperó un rato a que la jovencita de la casa se durmiera y así poder entrar tranquilamente,subió hasta la ventana de Ranma y picó dos veces para que le abriera, al no recibir respuesta entro por su cuenta ( como no) y vió algo que la dejo congelada.<p>

-¡ PERO QUE DIABLOS!- ante el grito tanto una Akane y un Ranma encima de esta la miraron , asustados, la china miró a su alrededor y vió las ropas de los chicos tiradas en el suelo, estaban... no podia ser...volvió su vista a ellos, Akane tenía sus manos en los hombros del chico y el... el... ¿la miraba mal?

- seras imbecil, largate- le gritó el chico. Después miro a su prometida que aun la miraba, asustada y sin quitarse de encima de Akane le señaló la ventana a Shampoo haciendo movimientos con sus manos, no permitiría que le cortaran el rollo no señor, antes dejaba de llamarse Ranma Saotome.

Ella aun con la boca abierta y los ojos empapados en lágrimas salió de ahi. Con miedo de que fuera una visión volvió a mirar por la ventana y no, ahí estaban su amor y su enemiga besandose , tocandose entre las sabanas.

No lo soportó y se fue de allí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente dos jovenes prometidos dormían tranquilamente desnudos, apenas tapados por el edredón del futón , ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y el la rodeaba con sus brazos.<p>

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que.

Splashh

Ambos jovenes se levantaron sobresaltados. Akane cubrió sus pechos como pudo y ranma miró a la persona que les había tirado el agua.

Al girar la cabeza vieron a una Shampoo con el ceño fruncido y una llama de odio en sus ojos, les tiró la cubeta y con la cabeza alta dijo:

- airen no volver a acercarse a Shampoo ¡nunca! - y salió de allí recordando su visión, al final la que se había llevado la sorpresa fue ella.

Ranma y Akane se miraron eran las 10 de la mañana del sábado y esa china les habia arrebatado horas de sueño, Ranma miró a su prometida roja. Ranma sacó una tetera de dios sabe donde y se roció el agua. A pesar de que el agua estaba helada el ver a su joven prometida desnuda y roja apenas tapada hizo que sus " ANIMOS" Se subieran. - oye Akane , ¿me has perdonado ya?

- si ¿por qué?

- Por que creo que quiero seguir saldando mi deuda.

-tranquilo ya hiciste bastante anoche- dijo bostezando- ahora a dormir un poquito.

Ranma la vio acostarse y quedarse dormida. En su interior maldecía a la chinita pero también le daba las gracias por que gracias a ella había podido demostrarle a Akane que era la única en su vida. Así que excitado como estaba se tumbo a dormir junto con la mujer que adoraba.

* * *

><p>Fiin. Espero que les haya gustado :) pobre Shampoo la verdad es que encontrarte asi a tu prometido tiene que ser duro jaja bueno siento mucho mucho las faltas y tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, pero con el carnaval lo tengo dificil. Espero que me dejen algun review.<p>

muchos besos.


End file.
